The Last Mission
by AmeriShenokie
Summary: A short-story re-telling of the end of KHII between Xemnas and Saix and maybe even a little more afterwards; depends on how plotline goes . Contains mild shounen-ai, but nothing too graphic sorry to yaoi fans .
1. Leaving Behind

A/N ~ I was talking with Yeni just before typing this story, and we got on the subject of fanfics, and she found this one that she's kinda abandoned. And she let me have it... :3 lol There was no original plot to it by what I've known—just the first line—so I've kinda made it my own since then. XD Hope it prospers into a good fanfic for everyone!

--

The Last Mission

Chapter One ~ "Leaving Behind"

--

"Are you sure...there's no other way?" Saix hesitantly said to his Superior.

Xemnas stood in front of him for a moment. It was hard enough for him to send his best member out to face the keyblade wielder, but to it was nothing compared to how Saix acted. "You've never questioned my orders before," he noted, walking up to the Diviner, stopping in front of him, "Why now?"

Saix paused, thinking for his reason. "Xemnas..." he said, looking down in shame, "You know that the last thing that I would do is give a second thought to following what you command..." He glanced back in Xemnas' amber eyes. "...But I can't help but have a drastic inkling clinging onto me about this," he continued.

"You know that I wouldn't dare to put you up to a mission that would lead to any true danger upon you, Saix," the Superior said, his hands on Saix's shoulders. He realized his words, and turned away from Saix, walking down the stairs from the Alter of Naught, with his second-in-command wondering why.

However, before he could even say a word, Xemnas said without even looking back, "I'm relieving you, Saix."

"What?" he asked.

"I couldn't think of setting you out to your possible death," Xemnas mentioned, still not glancing back at Saix, "I don't want you in harm's way."

Saix chased after the silver-haired man and stood in front of him. "But Superior..." he said.

"No," Xemnas said, gently caressing Saix's cheek. The Diviner nuzzled affectionately back to his hand, invisible tears trailing down to Xemnas' gloves. "Don't consider me your 'Superior' anymore, dear Saix," he continued, "Forget being the one to do anything for me... You've always put me before yourself..."

Saix opened his eyes to look at Xemnas, his tears still evident along his cheeks. He knew it was all very true. Aside from the sake of the Organization and regaining a heart, he wanted nothing more than to make Xemnas happy and safe—even if it were more difficult to achieve from a lack of having a heart.

"I want to be the one to do anything for you," Xemnas continued, "To actually show that I'd put your sake before me... I'm not your Superior anymore, Saix, nor should you refer to me as such any longer. I'm nothing more than a Nobody that loves you more than Kingdom Hearts itself."

"Xemnas, I—" Saix said, only to be interrupted as Xemnas pressed his lips against his in a passionate kiss. Saix soaked in every second, treasuring the kiss more than any other ones he had with his beloved Superior. They remained locked in lips for a minute, then Xemnas finally let go. He couldn't help but sense that the certain kiss was going to be their last, yet he resisted to show how devastating the thought was to him.

Saix was so wrapped up in the moment, he didn't notice the kiss had ended until a few seconds later. He slowly reopened his eyes and met with Xemnas'. Xemnas looked back into Saix's. "I'll take care of this keyblader once and for all," he said, holding Saix close to him, "Then we can be together with our hearts again—just the two of us."

Xemnas' words almost made it seem as if Saix had a heart within him again, but he couldn't bear him going for his sake. "I would want that, Xemnas," he said, "But I don't want you heading out for me for that to happen." He placed his head against Xemnas' chest. "I really _should_ go do my mission," he added, "For you..."

Xemnas held the blue-haired man close to him. "Saix..." was all he said, looking down at him.

With that, the Diviner slowly turned to face his mission, knowing that it may end up being his last. After all, Sora and his companions _did_ rid of the other members; it was only him and Xemnas remaining in the Organization. Luxord is currently fighting against him, but odds were not going favorable for the Gambler; it wouldn't be long until Luxord would end up being defeated and cast into oblivion. Saix wondered if he awaited the same fate. _"No!_" he scolded himself, _"I'm not going to lose to that little bastard."_

He stopped for a brief moment and looked back to Xemnas. He memorized every bit of him; from the spikes of his silver hair to the tanned tone of his skin to mild shade of his amber-orange eyes to the seamed rims of his cloak. "Xemnas, no matter what happens," he said, "You will always be my Superior." There was a second's worth of calm silence between them. "...And whether or not we do get our hearts back, or if I happen to fail you," the Diviner added, "I love you; always have and always will."

Xemnas simply stood there and watched as his precious berserker walked down the stairs until he was out of his sight. It was as if he had just sent Saix out to his death, but at the same time, he kept himself in denial.

"_Aside from myself, Saix is the strongest out of everyone in the Organization,"_ he thought to himself, _"And that keyblade wielder ought to be exhausted by now from gathering hearts and getting past Xigbar and Luxord..."_ He believed Saix could end up victorious against Sora and his party.

Meanwhile, upon leaving the Alter of Naught, Saix glanced around the sight of the castle, took a deep breath, and summoned a portal to the Addled Impasse. He could sense that Luxord did not survive the battle, but that did not stop Saix.

He walked up to the large windows that surrounded the room, looking up at Kingdom Hearts; however, his eyes strayed over to where the Alter of Naught stood. _"Not to worry, Superior,"_ he thought to himself, _"After I protect you this one last time from Sora, we'll gain our hearts and live our life to the fullest as we once were."_

It wasn't long until he heard the footsteps approaching from behind. The time has come. The last battle to the death has begun between him and Sora; claymore against keyblade.

Saix turned to face Sora, only to see him merely stand there. Confidence grew within the Diviner as Sora reminded him of how Roxas used to be rather hesitant when it came to fighting mock battles. _"This wouldn't last too long at all,"_ he assured himself.

"Only you could have made it this far in one piece, _Roxas_..." the berserker teased.

Sora grew furious. He'd had enough of everyone calling him "Roxas" as if that were his real name. "That's _really_ getting old!" he barked, standing firmly on his ground. His two friends, Donald and Goofy, stood in front of him, holding their arms out to protect Sora. "Yeah!" Donald said, "He's Sora!"

Saix was unmoved by their defense, proceeding on with the challenge. He lifted his claymore ahead of him, and with a sudden twist, the weapon's jagged tip changed to display an even spiker edge. He didn't care whether or not it was Sora or Roxas that he was up against; a name meant nothing to him. He only had one purpose for this battle, and he planned to fulfill it. "Different name, same fate," he mocked.

With that, he swung the claymore, causing a gust of wind to strike Sora and his party. The force managed to push Riku and Kairi aside, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy remained to stay in place. Once it passed, they were all ready to battle each other.

As Saix floated up in the air, he thought to himself, _"This may be my last fight, but if I'm doing this for Xemnas, then surely it's worth it…"_ He watched as Sora began to lunge at him. "Moon, shine down!" he snarled, entering into his berserk stage.

A/N – First chapter done… :B I have a bit of this all planned out, but so far, it's _kinda_ like my version of what happened during the last part of KHII (little excerpts with quotes and certain events and such), but a little more in-depth between Xemnas and Saix for the most part. XD;;; lol This may end up being just a short story, but who knows…..


	2. A Faint Moonlight's Shine

A/N ~ Here's chapter two... This is a little more in-depth between Xemnas and Saix rather than running along with the game's plot. Hopefully, it'll appear to sync in right. I tried. X3;;; Insider: The very first couple lines actually happened in my last gameplay.

--

The Last Mission

Chapter Two ~ "A Faint Moonlight's Shine"

--

The battle raged on between Saix and Sora. With a smack of the claymore, Saix knocked the keyblade wielder onto the floor. He slowly approached his prey, grinning devilishly at the weakened Sora. He was confident that he'd end up being victorious; Sora looked critical, and with Donald and Goofy knocked unconscious, the young boy was on his own.

He was just about to unleash himself into a berserk state yet again, but the very second he was about to cave into his lunatic rage, Sora took his keyblade and struck Saix severely with one last blow. Donald and Goofy shook their heads and witnessed all the action that had happened. They ran towards their friend. "Cure!" Donald shouted, casting the magic on Sora.

Not long after, Saix took a couple steps back away from them. The entire fight had exhausted the berserker; he was now too worn down to even have the strength to swing his claymore anymore, let alone to hold it. The weapon was barely being held in his hand.

With his other hand, he checked for any blood that may have trickled down his face. He looked at his glove to see none on it. He looked back at Sora, panting and bearing his teeth; however, he knew that it was a lost cause now. _"No..."_ he thought to himself, his focus fitted on the keyblade bearer and his two partners, _"I refuse to lose to such an arrogant whelp! I refuse to disappoint my Sup—"_ With that, not even finishing his denying thoughts, he let go of his heavy claymore. The claymore dropped on the floor with a loud _-clang!-_ as the blue-haired man turned around and limped weakly towards the Kingdom Hearts moon that was shining out the room-filling windows.

The pain was too much for Saix to bear; he shut his eyes and clenched his teeth together for a brief moment. He looked up again, noticing the spot where he and his beloved Superior last stood. If only he had been successful in the battle against Sora and if only he was able to finally regain a heart, he would have been able to express himself how he truly felt towards Xemnas. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Why... Kingdom Hearts..." the Diviner begged weakly, struggling to reach his hand outward, "Where is my heart?"

Sora watched as the Nobody appeared to fade away back into oblivion, but his main concern was not the hidden purpose of a Nobody's constant pursuit for a heart, but on the matter of the name, "Roxas." He remained there, asking Riku for any answers he may have for him.

Meanwhile, Xemnas waited for fate. Suddenly, he could hear a faint incoming portal from behind him. He turned, and was shocked to see his Diviner laying there, barely alive.

"Xem...nas....." Saix whispered, his voice shaking as he tried to force his head to rise and face the Superior.

Xemnas had rushed to him, and gently lifted Saix from his shoulders. "Shh... Saix," he quietly hushed, softly running his fingers along the Diviner's cheek. He could feel how battered Saix had become after his fight. Saix merely treasured every gentle touch from Xemnas, groaning silently. "You're so badly injured," the silver-haired man continued, carefully picking up Saix, "I must get you to a safe place..." Saix whined in agony as he was picked up in Xemnas' arms, burying his head in his Superior's strong chest. With a portal opened, Xemnas carried the berserker to a secret chamber within the castle.

Safely inside, Xemnas carefully placed Saix onto a nearby bed. The entire room was dark; only a faint glimmer of the moon accented the area and along the Diviner's face. It was as if it represented Saix's remaining life span—not very much at all.

Xemnas caressed Saix's face and gently nuzzled him. "Saix..." he whispered, "Why did I send you out on such an asinine mission?"

"We needed to rid the keyblade bearer..." Saix responded with a weak voice, "To let us have hearts again... And to start our new lives—together..."

The Superior's eyes began to form tears.

"I see that now than when you first gave me the assignment..." the blue-haired man continued, "It seemed like you were sending me to my death. But now, it was a promise to an investment for a better life..."

"We can still have those lives, Saix," Xemnas reassured, stroking Saix's plush hair, "A whole world just for us, and where no one can take our hearts again except with ourselves." He took Saix's hands and kissed them. "You don't need to fight anymore..." he continued, "Just stay with me..." A tear finally streamed along his cheek, hardly reflecting in the faint moonlight. "Please..." he begged.

There was a brief quiet moment. _"Don't cry for me, Xemnas,"_ Saix thought. He didn't want to see tears in his Superior's eyes, and only longed to see him pleased as much as possible. "As my Superior...commands," Saix finally whispered with a faint smile, hoping to make Xemnas better.

Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saix's neck, hugging him close. "You're so loyal and faithful to me, Saix..." he cooed, softly leaving a kiss on the Diviner's cheek.

Saix only wished that he had the strength to embrace Xemnas in return; he could only manage a small lift of his hands onto his Superior's arms. "You mean more to me than having a heart, Xemnas," he quietly remarked, "The only purpose for me to retain a heart was to be able to show you how much I..." A brief moment passed as Saix tried to form the words. "...I—I love you..." he added, trying his best to at least nuzzle against Xemnas' soft cheek.

Xemnas affectionately kept his face close to Saix's. "You've done wonderfully, my dear Saix," he commented, holding onto Saix's hands, "Ever since we first met, you've always been the most important part of me... I can't imagine myself being without you in my life." He knew that Saix reciprocated the same concept; it had been clear throughout their lives in the Organization in his eyes. He helped the Diviner rest his head back down. "I'll still let us get our hearts back," he said, "I will allow no one to deny us that."

Saix glanced up at the Superior with loving eyes with the faint smile still lingering on his face.

Xemnas stood up, gradually letting go of Saix's hands as he walked a little further away to open a portal. "I will return," he said, turning his head back towards Saix, "I'll make that brat wish he were a Nobody so he would not be able to feel the pain similar to you..." And with that, Saix watched as Xemnas walked through the portal to face Sora.

"Be careful, my dear Xemnas..." Saix prayed, slightly worried for his Superior, "The keyblade bearer... He's much stronger than you might think..."

--

A/N ~ One of the sadder chapters, I know... ;3; And it gets sadder still—at least how I plan it (it may change though); I'd say that there's going to be about..five chapters to this whole thing (depends on how the next ones go and all). And I'll be writing chapter three really soon! :3


End file.
